Every Little Girl's Dream
by ASingleRedRose
Summary: I mean, what little girl doesn't want to grow up and marry a hero? A knight in shining armour."
1. Ginny's One Love

Sigh, why do I have to be in love with him?!   
  
I guess I should explain the situation. So this is it in a nutshell: I'm head over heels for the one guy I can absolutely never have. And have been for practically forever. I over heard my mum and dad discussing Harry Potter in our living room once when I was five. I was intrigued, so asked more about his story. That's right about the time I fell in love with him. I mean, what little girl doesn't want to grow up and marry a hero? A knight in shining armour...   
  
Then something happened. In the first letter I received back from my brother, Ron, after he left for Hogwarts; he informed me that the boy who didn't know his way onto platform 9 3/4 was, indeed, Harry Potter, and was also quickly becoming my older brother's best friend. I was ecstatic! I could meet the boy who had deemed control over my girlish fantasies for years! I would meet him, stun him with my charm and wit, and he would instantly know we were destined to be together! It would be perfect.   
  
Only...it wasn't. Oh God, it was not. My idiotic brothers went and got Harry from his awful relatives and I was taken by complete surprise when I came down to the kitchen (in my nightdress, no less!) and he was sitting at my table having breakfast! I could have killed my brothers. In fact, I spent hours later that day scheming ingenious ways to make their deaths look like accidents. So the very first time I met Harry Potter, while actually knowing he was The Boy Who Lived, was a complete disaster to say the least. The very least.   
  
Two years went by, filled with me being a complete blushing twit whenever I was within two yards of wherever he was. Not to mention setting a giant snake loose in the castle to Petrify my good friends and having to be rescued from a chamber by Harry the Hero himself. Please don't make me go into that. I saw him every summer and made a fool of myself every time. In my third year Harry was entered into the Triwizard Tournament. Disaster. I spent every night crying myself to sleep over what could happen to him, and every task holding my breath to see what did happen to him. It was awful. After that, I decided to push my feelings aside. Harry didn't need a blathering idiot mooning after him; he needed a friend. I mean, he has Hermione and Ron of course, but he needs someone to relate with. Sadly, I think I'm the one he can do that with.   
  
My fourth year Harry was a complete mess. I think the last four years had really caught up with him. Cedric's death, the whole wizarding world against him by Fudge's word, having to go to Grimmauld Place (there should be a sign in the front lawn saying, "Welcome To The Scariest Place On Earth!"), and my father's attack which he (of course) blamed himself for. I actually had to convince him he wasn't being posessed. That's where the relating thing came in at, I think.   
  
So here I am now, summer after my fourth year; which ended with an awful trip to the Department of Mysteries. Sirius is gone. Dumbledore managed to temporarily defeat Voldemort. I'm still not sure what all had happened that night. It's like on big blur in my memory that won't stop moving long enough for me to make out any fine details. The most prominent thing was the humming bird...the glass with the bird changing from an egg to fully grown over and over. That I see quite clearly; it mesmerized me... But how silly of me to remember that out of all the details.  
  
But all I know now is that Ron was attacked, Hermione knocked unconscience, my ankle broken, and Harry... Harry has lost another parent. Why Harry?! I don't see how he deserves this! He's never wanted it! The fame, the inheritance from his parents that made him independently wealthy...all of it he would trade in a heartbeat for his family... It's one thing I love about him. And yes, I do love him. I don't care what anyone thinks about my being too young or any of that. I love him and always will. It doesn't mean he'll ever love me back, I know that, but I will not yield.   
  
So it's summer, I'm back at the God-forsaken number 12 Grimmauld Place with Ron, my parents, and Hermione. And the Order, of course. Harry's due quite soon actually. In an hour or so. I'm anxious to see him, but I know he will not be my Harry. Not the Harry who was always so polite to me just because I'm Ron's little sister. He'll be empty, and I know it. The whole time he's been at Privet Drive, I imagine all he could do was sit and think. Think about Sirius most likely. Think about how guilty he feels for every single thing that has ever gone wrong in the history of the world because it is, of course, his fault. You know, I love him, but some times I really feel like smashing his head in with a frying pan. Well, when he gets here I'll have none of that woe as me crap. The self-less bastard will have to learn to share the load when it comes to his guilt.   
  
And maybe I'll just be the one to knock some sense into his thick, stubborn skull. 


	2. The Drawing Room

I heard people coming in downstairs and could only assume it was Harry arriving. I may have stopped blushing around him, but my heart still skipped three beats in the prospect of seeing him. Even if he was going to be bitter and moody...  
  
"Harry dear, I can't believe it but if it's possible you've gotten even more handsome!" My mum said, very hushed as not to wake up Mrs. Black. I noticed that the voices got a bit muffled after that and assumed they had gone into the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you very much, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, quite chipper. It was a stark contrast to the dark, cold voice he had had last time he arrived at Grimmauld Place. I was quite shocked, I must say.  
  
I stepped off the last step and rounded the corner into the kitchen. My mother was at the cauldron, cooking. Probably trying to fatten Harry up as she always was when he returned from staying at the Dursley's. Remus and Harry were at the stone table with butterbeers in hand. I had a sudden memory of one night last Christmas holiday when I had come into the kitchen to find Sirius sipping a butterbeer. He had offered me one and we talked well into the night about Harry, actually. He's been the only one I'd ever really confided in about Harry....  
  
"Hello Ginny, having a nice summer?" Harry asked me suddenly. He must've noticed me standing there while I was off in my reverie.   
  
The sound of his voice had startled me quite a bit actually, but I was determined to recover with a witty remark, "Oh yes. I'm having a hell of a time scrubbing down room after room to seemingly no avail, thank you Harry."  
  
"GINEVRA WEASLEY! How dare you use such language?!" Mother. Damn. I'd forgotten about her.  
  
"Too much time around Ron, I suppose, Mum." I watched as her eyes went wide and mouth dropped open. Remus was trying extremely hard to keep a straight face (he had heard first hand that I was telling the truth) and Harry had out right snorted very loudly into his butterbeer.   
  
I summoned Harry quickly (to avoid the wrath of my mother) saying how Hermione and Ron would love to see him. He exscused himself with much protest from my mother ("You haven't had a decent meal! And Ginevra, don't even begin to think I'm finished with you...") and we both got out of the kitchen quite quickly. Harry was biting back what looked to be a raucous laugh with the ability to throw Mrs. Black into another one of her screaming fits full of racial slurs. I raced Harry up to my room and quickly shut the door so he could laugh freely. It felt good to hear him laugh so earnestly.  
  
"I cannot BELIEVE you talked to your mother that way. Must be part of the courage that got you into Gryffindor, for certain." He said looking admiringly at me.   
  
I had no help in stopping the blush that was creeping up, so I just had to say something, anything...  
  
"Well, we're not really on best terms right now. She refuses to stop acting like I'm a baby." Anything but that, you dolt...  
  
"Oh really...I didn't know. I guess we never talk much, huh?" he said, slightly guiltiy.  
  
"Well, no, but it's not really anyone's fault, Harry. But it's good to see you so chipper. I thought you'd be more reserved, actually..." No wonder he never talks to me, I'm an idiot. I can't believe I would just bring that up like that. Stupid, insensitive, prat of a girl...  
  
"Yeah. I was really quite a jerk last year. I don't want it to be that way again, it didn't help any." Harry replied somberly. "I am sorry though, for acting that way. I didn't know everyone noticed..." He looked truly apologetic, like he had been hoping that I hadn't noticed.   
  
"Oh, don't worry, I don't think anyone else really did but me. The rest just rode it off as you being frustrated, but I knew better." Again with the stupidity.   
  
Harry slightly raised his eyebrows at that. Don't really blame him, it was rude of me. Not to mention I just said I knew him better than my other family members did. I thought the conversation had started to take a turn and I knew at the end of it I would be a blushing idiot again, so I said we really should go find Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hermione said she'd be in the drawing room," I explained, "and wherever she goes, Ron is sure to follow..." I added on with a smirk.   
  
Harry grinned back at me, so brightly my knees went very weak. "Those two haven't worked it out yet?"   
  
Gosh he's cute... "Ha, them? No."  
  
"Yeah, well, Hermione gave Ron quite a big hint."  
  
Mum was right, I think he has gotten even more handsome... "Really?"  
  
"Oh yeah. They had that widely known row at the end of the Yule Ball, remember? Well, I caught the very end of it, and she was quite blunt," he said with a genuine Harry smirk.  
  
Maybe it's because he's smiling more...wait, blunt? Hermione? I've got to hear this, "Do tell, kind sir."  
  
Harry explained to me what he had heard and it was quite amazing, how daft my brother could be. I mean, Harry got it and he's the blindest person I know. We were walking towards the drawing room and as we approached it, I noticed that the door was cracked open a bit. Thanks to that crack and the fact that they were yelling, you could hear the occupants of the room quite clearly. Harry and I shared a look of agreement and stood as close to the crack in the door as possible.  
  
"What does it matter to you if Viktor writes to me Ron?! He is a very good friend of mine!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Ron then shouted quite coldly, "Yeah, I'm sure he was a VERY good friend at the Yule Ball when he had his tongue down your bloody throat!"   
  
There was a very brief, tense silence and then...  
  
SMACK  
  
Woah there. Hermione had just slapped Ron. I had to see what was going on. I opened the door ever so softly to where you could see Ron, who had just sat himself down in a chair holding his left cheek, and Hermione, walking towards that chair looking venomous. I leaned down on all fours to let Harry see over me. He took the hint and got on his knees to hover above me, one hand on my back to steady himself. It took all my might not to concentrate fully on that hand...  
  
Hermione was talking again, "You are SUCH a huge, blind, idiotic, daft, prick of a git! You dense PRAT, I would never have kissed Krum because I wanted to be with YOU. And the fact that you didn't get that let's me see that you don't feel the same way, but it's fine. But don't you dare go thinking of me like that when the truth is that I like you and not Viktor. I cannot believe you!"  
  
There was a steady stream of tears flowing down her face, but the only time her voice wavered was when she said that she knew Ron didn't like her back. I'd never wanted to strangle my brother more than this moment. My heart ached badly for Hermione; I know exactly what it was like dealing with dense prats; I had one leaning against me at this very moment, in fact. I briefly glanced up at Harry.  
  
I looked back at the door to see Hermione charging towards us to leave the room. On instinct, I flew backwards away from it, but I had forgotten Harry was there, for the first time in my life, and he went crashing down first, landing on his back. I reached my hands out to break my fall, but I was falling straight onto Harry. The end result was me on top of Harry with my hands on his chest from trying to break my fall and him holding onto my waist so I didn't roll off and hurt myself. I hadn't fallen that hard, so I didn't think I had hurt Harry. We looked at each other a second and then Ron's movements brought me back to the current situation. Hermione was heading towards the door. She would spot us soon... I tensed with apprehension. But then I listened to what Ron said.  
  
" 'Mione, don't leave," Ron said softly. He must've grabbed her because her footsteps had stopped when his did.  
  
I sighed heavily and went limp from relief at the same time Harry did. This reminded me that I was laying on top of Harry. I tried to move but was trapped with Harry's firm grip still on my hips. I motioned towards the door as in "Let me up!" but he just shook his head. For a brief minute I thought, "Harry doesn't want me to move?! He wants me here?! He likes this?!" but then he mouthed, "They'll hear you" and I just nodded. Damn my imagination. Of course he wouldn't want me lying on top of him. Did four years not teach me anything?!  
  
"What do you want Ron?" she asked, quiet as a mouse. I could see their feet from the crack between the bottom of the door and the floor so I watched as Ron took a step closer to her. Harry followed my gaze and did the same, his eyes widening slightly.   
  
"Hermione, you think I don't bloody feel for you?! I do! I do and I have! I secretly like the way you're so bossy, I like the way your hair is bushy, I like how passionate you get when we fight, and the fact that I can do that to you. I like how devoted you are to spew..."  
  
"S.P.E.W." Hermione responded weakly with a whisper.  
  
Ron laughed, "And I love the way you could correct me even at a time like this. I do like you Hermione, even if I was too dense to see that you liked me too..."  
  
Hermione let out a sob and Ron stepped closer; to hug her I assume, since his voice sounded a bit muffled after that.  
  
"Hermione, do you get it? And promise never to slap me again, because that bloody hurt!" Ron said seriously.  
  
Hermione laughed and said "Of course, but I make no promises about slapping you."  
  
Ron said, "Alright, agreed."   
  
Then Hermione's feet disappeared and Ron's started going in circles, indicating he had picked her up and was now spinning her around. I then loved my brother again and decided I'd kill him some other time. While Ron and Hermione's laughter filled the hall it was safe for Harry and I to get up unnoticed. We silently got up and left for my room, thinking they would need some privacy after the spinning. 


	3. An Incident and Dinner

I closed my door and let out a little squeal, "Can you believe it?! They actually got it! And on their own, too! I thought for sure I was going to have to..." I stopped when I saw Harry's face. He looked happy for his friends, but there was something more.   
  
"What is it, Harry?" I asked gently. He took on a look of shame and embarassment while he looked at his mud-speckled laces as if they were the most intriguing things in the world.   
  
Then it clicked, "You're afraid Hermione and Ron are going to exclude you." It wasn't a question, it was a fact.  
  
I looked at Harry then. And I think it was the first time I had really seen him. The real Harry Potter. Not The Boy Who Lived, not an amazing Seeker, not hero extraordinare, but Harry. Just Harry. I have been in love with a boy I hadn't even known. I'd been in love with a fantasy. But right then I saw him, and I loved him more.   
  
I pushed Harry back to where he sat on my bed and sat down beside him and said, "Harry, things are going to be different, yes, but Ron and Hermione love you, and they're not going to exclude you entirely. That's for certain. You're The Trio, they can't get on without you and you without them. But when they do want some privacy, you have Neville, Dean, Seamus... You have a lot of people. You have me..." I was so proud; I hadn't blushed! "and I will always be here, I promise. Any time you ever want to talk, or even if you just want me to sit with you and stare at the wall, I'll do it. You know, if you look hard enough you can see shapes in the bumps of the walls. I'm a very talented wall examiner. I have lots of practice." That made Harry laugh.  
  
"Gin, I can't intrude on you like that. You have friends, too..." he said shyly, still intrigued by those laces.  
  
"None as interesting as the Harry Potter. No, my friends babble incessantly on and on about stupid petty things. In fact, if you ever see me and you have the time, rescue me from them. You play the hero part well, you can do it." I said with a smirk. Harry looked up at me, finally, and grinned.  
  
"Thanks...Ginevra..." he added, his grin widening.  
  
"Oh no, you heard that didn't you. Ugh..." I flopped on my back and put my hands over my face. It was at this moment that I realized Harry and I were in a room...no one there...a bedroom...on a bed...together.... I then threatened my blood to go anywhere but North.   
  
Harry was just laughing at me. I couldn't remember why and then I realised, Oh yeah, my name. I looked through my fingers and glared at him.  
  
"You tell a single soul and I swear, I'll kill you and make it look like a complete accident," I warned.   
  
"Secret's safe with me Gin, I swear," he said, and I believed him. He wouldn't tell anyone.  
  
"I'm satisfied. So are you okay now?" I asked tentatively.  
  
"Actually, I'm feeling much better. Thank you, Ginny..."   
  
He looked into my eyes and it was then that I realised how close we were. I expected him to break the gaze, or start a new conversation, but when he didn't my heart went three times it's normal pace. I really wanted to look away, but I couldn't pull myself away from his emerald eyes even if a whole herd of Hippogriffs were rampaging towards me. He just kept looking at me and I swear I thought I'd faint if he didn't look away quite soon.   
  
"Ginny..." Harry whispered softly.  
  
The tenderness in his voice was about to kill me, I could feel it. Was he leaning closer?! Oh God, he can't, but he doesn't...  
  
"You don't..." I choked out. Yeah. That made sense.  
  
"I don't...?" Harry asked, pulling a bit away and looking utterly confused.  
  
"But, do you maybe?" I kept rambling. Why couldn't I stop?! Harry looked ever more bewildered and I just knew I was going to scare him off. Go, run little guy. Save yourself. Run from the crazy witch...  
  
"I mean, I know that you don't. Nevermind, this is just silly. I'm Ron's little sister right? Possible friend, but to hope for anything more and I'm doomed, it's how it has always been. How it always will be...right? I mean, after four years, I kinda got the hint, you know? So you don't have to like, pretend or anything... It's alright if you don't want to..." I said, making wild hand gestures (that I was sure had Harry fearing for his glasses) throughout the whole non-comprehensive speech and talking so fast he might not have even heard me. Maybe I'm just being stupid and nothing was happening.  
  
Harry sat there looking like he was trying to find the pattern to the mathematical sequence of Pi.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry but, what the hell?"  
  
I exhaled largely, "Well, you know... I mean Harry, I still have feelings for you, but it's completely alright if you don't have them for me. I know you don't, in fact. And I've learned to accept it really. Because...I have."  
  
And then I said "I'm going to see if dinner is ready." and left. I left. Can you believe I left?! Well, I did. Went right out the door. Not even a second glance.  
  
I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen with Harry close on my heels whispering loudly, "Ginny! Ginny, wait!" but I pretended I hadn't heard him until I was safely in the kitchen and everyone else was there. I knew Harry wouldn't say a thing in front of everyone else. And I was right. We sat down right next to each other and made pleasant conversation. He kept giving me looks but I would just smile brightly at him and return to eating my stew. Ron and Hermione were quite dreamy looking, seated across from one another. Hermione was right next to Mum (who was throwing glares at me like they were daggers) and at one point asked, "Mrs. Weasley, what were your wedding vows?" Everyone was slightly taken aback from the question, but not too much surprised or anything. A young girl asking an older woman about her wedding isn't too uncommon, you know. But Ron, the obvious git, started choking on his drink.   
  
His eyes were very watered and red from lack of oxygen when he asked Hermione, "Whaddya wanna know that for?!"  
  
Hermione looked at him like he was a derranged animal and answered, "I'm curious, Ron!" Then she turned her attention back to Mrs. Weasley while Ron looked horrified. Mr. Weasley and Remus looked sympathetic for Ron but found this all quite funny. I thought he was being ridiculous, she just wanted to know.  
  
"Well dear, mine were," and then recited them word for word.  
  
Hermione obviously approved and said, "Those are lovely."  
  
Dinner went on without any thing more of great importance after that. Harry's eyes always wandered and seemed to rest on me. I think I said something wrong, he was obviously anxious to talk to me. But him and I talked on about silly things, like why a cauldron is called as such. It felt good to goof off and be a kid with no worries of Voldemort hanging about at the moment. I have always hated myself when I would say "You-Know-Who". It was so cowardly. But that's what I had grown up hearing. After meeting Harry and hearing him say it, it was much easier. He gave me the courage to do it. He's given me the courage to do a lot of things. God knows he's got enough to go around... 


	4. Knight in Shining Armour

Dinner ended and we were all sent off to our rooms so that the Order could hold some special meeting. Harry and Ron joined Hermione and I in our room. Harry looked a bit displeased at this, actually. But I couldn't figure out why. We all talked joyfully about a lot of things. But they were skirting around telling us about the two of them. I looked at Harry and raised my eye brows slightly and jerked my head towards them inconspicuously. He got the message.  
  
"So, are you two ever going to figure out your feelings for one another?" Harry asked innocently. He is so adorable....  
  
Hermione and Ron's faces were just priceless. They had identical expressions of utter shock.  
  
"Wh-what do you m-mean?" Ron asked, his voice cracking a bit. Something that hadn't happened since he was thirteen.  
  
"Oh you know, how you like Hermione, and Hermione likes you and one day you will figure it out. We're wondreing how that's coming along," I said, just as innocent. Harry and I shared a grin with one another as they looked at each other and silently communicated about whether to tell us or not.  
  
"Funny you should ask, but Ron and I got together this afternoon and worked that out," Hermione said in an even voice. She would've seemed completely cool and collected if her face hadn't reddened.  
  
"Um, I think I want to go to do a bit of studying," Ron said, clearly looking for a way out of the room. He kept looking at the door as if he would bolt at any minute...  
  
"I'll join you, good night you two," Hermione said in a rush, and both she and Ron did, indeed, bolt out the door.  
  
They left Harry and I in a fit of laughter. We had both been sitting on my bed facing Hermione's where they had been sitting. Now I, again, realised we were alone. But I wasn't as uncomfortable. We both recovered quickly enough and Harry looked at me like that again...  
  
I cleared my throat and said, "Did you see Ron at dinner when Hermione asked Mum what her wedding vows were? I thought I'd die of held-in laughter!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. But those vows, they were pretty nice, yeah?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. But it's not what I would have said." I said, without realising what I was saying. I'd gone over my wedding with Harry so many times, I just knew.  
  
"What would you say?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"I would've promised to fight along side you rather than behind or in front of you," I said, still not realising that I had admitted my vows for Harry to the actual Harry.  
  
"M-me?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
Oh. Oh my God. I did not do that. I did not tell Harry the vows I would say if we were to get married. What do I say?!  
  
"Um, y-yes, I...I've just thought about it...if I were to...that is if we were to...because you know, when I was younger...had that enormous crush and everything. So. Yeah...um... I think I'm going to go..." I stumbled out.  
  
I stood from the bed to leave it but Harry pulled me right back down and then onto my back where he rolled over on top of me and said, "No way, Ginny. You got away from me once today, you aren't slipping away again. I really need to talk to you and if this is what I've got to do to get you to listen, it's what I'll do."  
  
I looked up in utter disbelief. Was Harry Potter willingly sitting on top of me? Um, yep. Yep, he sure is. Say something!  
  
"Uhm, H-Harry. I don't think..." What didn't I think? I didn't think I'd ever want him to move from this position. I didn't think I was going to ever let him get up, even. I didn't think I could move, let alone run away. "I don't think I would move even if you let me."  
  
WHAT?! Why did I just SAY that to HIM??! Why on Earth do I have to have absolutely NO control over my ever widening mouth?! Harry was looking down with a small smile and his eye brows raised. Maybe it wasn't so bad I said that...  
  
"I don't think I'd let you, Gin," Harry replied in a husky voice I'd never heard from him before, but definitely liked...   
  
"Ginny, I do like you as more than a friend," Harry reddened immediately, but continued on, unfaltering, "You aren't just Ron's little sister or a potential friend. You're more than that. You're Ginny. And I think you're the only one who's ever seen me as Harry, and not "my hero friend" or The Boy Who Lived. You've seen the real me, and I appreciate that I can show you. So I didn't want you thinking I didn't..."  
  
While he was talking his hand brushed away a tendril of my hair from my face quickly, so he could see into my eyes. His fingers had dragged across my skin and that path was on fire. It was all I could feel. I didn't register what he'd been saying until after he said it.  
  
"Harry?" I asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes, Ginny?" Harry asked, just as cautiously.  
  
"Please don't tell me I'm imagining this."   
  
A big grin crossed Harry's face that would have floored me had I not been laying down under Harry's weight. If he had moved from where we were I think I might've cried. But then a thought over came me. And it like, controlled me. I wanted Harry to kiss me, very badly.  
  
I was just about to ask him to, when I noticed him leaning down. Closer, closer, closer....until...  
  
Contact. I felt like I was flying. It was just a chaste, very sweet kiss, but it's what I had been waiting for since I was five years old and learned the story of Harry Potter. Harry moved his lips against mine and I outright moaned, making Harry smile against me. I moved mine with his and it was amazing. Soon, though, I needed more. I opened my mouth slightly to grant him permission inside, and he quickly took me up on the offer. I had thought two seconds ago I was in heaven. And ten seconds before that, I thought I was in heaven. But really, I was only at the gates. I was now inside heaven. Harry's tongue massaged my own and I soon wanted to play as well, sneaking mine out to brush against his. Dragging it along his bottom lip like he had mine, agonizingly slow. His hand was making small circles on my waist, leaving a ring of fire. I reached my hands up and put them in between us, to rest on his chest as I had done earlier to break my fall. Now, I also did it to brace myself. Harry Potter was kissing me, and it was everything I dreamed and more. He wasn't my first kiss, but it was the best one. To tell the truth, my friend Angie was. I was in third year and she wanted me to practice with her so that "...A boy would never catch a Gryffindor girl unprepared...". That proved quite successful. I put to use my practicing with Angie on Michael Corner. Apparently, practice does make perfect. And in games at parties and things I'd been kissed, so I wouldn't exactly say I was inexperienced. But Harry, he was amazing. Not just because of who he was either, he was just...good. Very good. Mr. Potter was obviously not so inexperienced himself. I'm guessing that's the work of Cho, but that doesn't really bother me. It just made it all the better for right now. Wow, was he ever a good kisser.   
  
But all good things must come to an end. Ten minutes later we both pulled back to get a full breath of air (damn my need for oxygen!) and he looked at me. It was such a possessive look and I loved it. It was one I'd never gotten before. Harry then leaned down and instead of kissing me, he started nibbling on my ear lobe. I had to fight an urge to cry out in joy, it was so wonderful. Then he started down my neck, leaving yet another trail of fire in his wake, and settled at my collar. He nibbled a bit before I pulled him back up to kiss me properly. He kissed me passionately, more so than we had been doing, breaking down all boundries. It was wonderful and we each recieved a fair share of moans. Any time I would make a noise I could feel Harry smile against me making me just a little bit more happy each time. As he kissed me I snaked my hands up his shirt to feel the skin there. When had Harry become so muscular?! No wonder he pinned me down with such ease. As I started massaging up Harry's chest he let out one deep moan and broke contact to breathe for a bit while I still massaged.   
  
"Ginny..." he said warningly.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" I asked, putting my innocent act back on.  
  
"You're killing me," he said simply.  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, this should finish you off then," I giggled and scraped my fingernails very lightly along his chest.  
  
Harry closed his eyes tight and seemed to be fighting very hard not to sigh in pleasure. I fought back giggles at the look on his face. He was so beautiful...  
  
"Ginevra Weasley!" Harry warned half heartedly.  
  
"I apologize sir. It will never happen again...except for right now," I whispered and did it again. Oh, how I love teasing.  
  
I laughed and rolled us both over so that I was lying on top of him.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I really am. I shouldn't tease," I said with laughter still glinting in my eyes for certain.  
  
Harry just glared at me and reached up to move some more hair out of my face. I closed my eyes and kissed his palm. It was still so surreal that this was happening.   
  
"Harry," I said quietly.  
  
"Yes, Ginny?"  
  
"Would I scare you if I told you I loved you?" I asked, quite nervous as to his response.  
  
"Ginny, I love you too," he said honestly.  
  
"What?!" That hadn't been what I was expecting. I never thought he'd say he loved me too!   
  
"I love you Ginny. I love your courage, I love your smile, I love how you get me so easily. I love your wedding vow to me," he added teasingly, "but mainly I love that you love me."  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes. My hero was telling me he loved me; it was every little girl's dream. My knight in shining armour... 


End file.
